


Deuces Are Wild

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Category: Haikyuu!!, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: M/M, Pokemon Go AU, Suga in a yukata, because I said so, ridiculous fluff, we'll just go ahead and hand wave-y the whole 'they live in different cities' thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: Fourteen year old Valor Miyuki Kazuya kept to himself and just played his game the way he wanted, the way he best knew how. However, when a low-level Instinct player kept kicking him out of his regular gyms and sending his biggest and best defenders packing, his desire to mingle rose drastically. But Sugawara Koushi was nothing like he had expected.As they shared their afternoons and their trade secrets, Kazuya mind slowly shifted from a constant stream of Pokémon on the brain to the boy he had begun to share his world with.





	Deuces Are Wild

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chromyrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromyrose/gifts).



> Hello, giftee of mine! I took this opportunity to utterly indulge myself in my favorite crossover pairing in the hopes that once shared, you might find some of the same joy in it that I have. It was so much fun writing for you. ♥

Kazuya looked down at the notification on his phone and frowned. YOUR POKÉMON NEEDS SOME ATTENTION appeared at the top of his screen, which briefly proceeded SNORLAX HAS FOUGHT HARD AND RETURNED. Brow knit in thought, he went through the motions of reviving and healing while scouring his brain to figure out who it was that followed him around from gym to gym and knocked out his biggest and best Pokémon.

The changes in the gym system in the game had been a shock to him, to everyone he knew who played the game, and it had required a radical adjustment in his battling practices. Instead of reigning over a gym for days, or even for weeks or months at a time, the gyms he took often fell while he slept. That wasn’t an issue; they stayed long enough to rack up a sufficient amount of coins before they came back.

However, sometime in the past week or so, that pattern had changed. Instead of hours, it was mere minutes before his ‘mons came crawling back to his doorstep defeated. It was the fourth day in a row that he had fallen shy of his usual fifty coins, which was severely cramping his ability to stock up on incubators and precious bag space.

And this was the day, Kazuya thought as he crammed his phone in his pocket, he was going to do something about it.

Kazuya began the brisk walk to the gym down the street, the one that had yielded the most regular supply of coins until lately, and saw the short stub of a yellow gym on his screen. When he tapped on the gym, he saw one lone Pokémon — a Furret, no less — but the choice of defender wasn’t what made his eyes fly open in surprise.

The trainer standing next to it certainly did: karasu2, level 24.

“Level 24?” Kazuya raised a brow and chuckled. “Seriously?”

As someone who had played the game since the day it came out, Kazuya was a healthy Level 39 with a slew of Blisseys and Snorlaxes and Rhydons to name a few that were well over the 3000CP mark. His large, tank-like army had taken a year to cultivate, catching copious amounts of basic ‘mons for their stardust and slowly building his staunch defenders as he leveled up.

Defenders that had been sent home in short order by someone who literally could have started playing that very week.

His skin itching at the concept of his hard work being overruled by beginner’s luck, Kazuya headed out of the house and back for the gym. It was out of the way, a bell in the back lawn of a nearby monastery where few went for reasons other than spiritual enlightenment — hence how it had been an ideal gym to hold for so long before.

Kazuya glanced around the bell, but no one was around save for a couple of monks working in the gardens while chatting about the weather. His thumbs flew over the screen, and soon the gym was red again and presided over by his biggest, baddest Blissey.

He didn’t even make it home before his Pokémon made its way back, and Miyuki was just barely still in range of the gym to see that it had, indeed, turned yellow once again.

It was an Ariados this time, but the trainer was the same. Whoever this guy was, he had it out for Kazuya and it was _on_.

On his way to and from practice every day, he would swing by the monastery and take back the gym, and by lunchtime at school it would already be gone. Back and forth they went like this, with karasu2 knocking him out every time.

It was a Sunday when Kazuya decided he would find out who this karasu2 was. He sat on the far side of a shed near the bell doing his homework, drawing curious looks from the monks as they went about their business, but after an hour or so, his patience finally paid off. His phone vibrated next to him, and he just caught the pop-up notating that his defender was under attack.

Dropping his pencil, Kazuya rounded the corner to lay eyes on his newest competition. He was about Kazuya’s age, a little shorter and with silver-blond hair. The tip of his tongue poked out the side of his mouth as his fingers flew over the screen, and Kazuya didn’t look away from that single-minded focus until the phone in his hand buzzed again signaling the return of his Blissey.

A lazy smile crept across his face as he shoved his phone in his pocket and gave a slow clap. “I thought for sure that one would’ve been big enough to stop you. I was saving it for you.”

The boy standing only a few yards away yelped and fumbled his phone, his cheeks pink as he scrambled to right it in his hands. “Oh, uh, hello!” His voice was half an octave too high, and it made Kazuya chuckle. “I didn’t see you there.”

“I’m surprised, to be honest.” Kazuya pushed off the side of the shed and gravitated toward his newest rival. “I didn’t think a Level 24 could take down a Blissey over 3000. I can barely do that.”

Something in the neighborhood of a smirk crossed karasu2’s face. “So you’re grasshopper2?”

“I am.” Kazuya held out his hand. “Miyuki. Miyuki Kazuya.”

The blushing stranger tucked his phone under his arm and took the handshake. “Sugawara. Koushi. Suga is fine.”

Their handshake lasted far longer than necessary, and Kazuya seemed to be the first to realize it as he broke it off. “So, uh, mind if I ask how you managed to do that?”

“Do what?” When Kazuya gave the phone in his armpit a pointed glance, Suga’s eyes widened and he squeaked, “Oh! You mean how I beat your Blissey?”

Kazuya nodded. “Unless it’s some sort of Instinct trade secret or something?”

Suga laughed, the sound rich and smooth as it filled Kazuya’s ears. “Just common sense. Here.” He opened his Pokémon storage and flipped to the Battle Teams tab and handed his phone to Kazuya. “These are my go-to guys.”

Staring at the phone screen long enough for his glasses to start sliding down his nose, gravity started to take his jaw along, as well. In front of him were a team of all Machamps a little over 2000CP each. Not a single one of them were even close to his Blissey in level. “How?”

A wicked smirk spread across Suga’s lips. “You old schoolers are all alike with your bloated normal types. Your Blisseys, your Snorlaxes, your Rhydons, your Tyranitars . . . I can beat the crap out of every single one with these guys right here.”

“That’s — that’s —” Kazuya blinked and knit his brow in thought. The pieces fell into place as he recognized the type matchup. “— actually kind of genius. Most new players don’t know this kind of deep level stuff.”

“New player.” Suga swiped his phone from Kazuya’s hands and harrumphed. “I’ve played this game since it came out. I stopped for a long time because it was almost impossible to get on any gyms in the old system for anyone who didn’t have a million Snorlaxes. Once the gyms changed and the raids started up, I jumped back in and it’s been a lot more fun. Raids got me Machamps, and Machamps get me gyms from people like you.”

Kazuya pulled out his own phone and scrolled through his Pokémon storage, and he realized that Suga was right when he noted that his entire top fifteen were all Normal and Rock types — and all susceptible to Suga’s army of Fighting types.

Something intoxicating bubbled in his belly at the thought, and he looked over at Suga with a grin and bowed. “Nice to meet you, Crow-san.”

Suga returned the smile and then some, a wide flash of white teeth glinting in the bright May sun. “Nice to meet you, too, Grasshopper-kun! Ol’ Suga-senpai will show you how it’s done.” He elbowed Kazuya and nodded in the direction of the main street. “Hey, you wanna get some ramen and talk shop?”

“Hakata?” Kazuya asked, his eyes alight at the thought of the nearby restaurant with great prices and even better food.

“Of course.” Suga rolled his eyes and hooked his elbow with Kazuya’s. “I’m a cool and civilized guy, Miyuki-kun. Only the best for me and my new friends.” He shot Kazuya a wink. “Especially the cute megane ones.”

Kazuya reeled as Suga dragged him along, frantically searching for the point in this conversation where he had lost control of the situation, and he soon came to the conclusion that with someone like Suga, he likely never had it.

 _Fascinating_.

Two hours passed in a flurry of food and debate. One by one, Suga scrolled through Kazuya’s top Pokémon and described in detail how he could and already had beaten most of them. He picked apart the pride of Kazuya’s collection, and Kazuya felt a tingle of anticipation brew in his belly alongside his lunch.

Suga challenged everything he knew about Pokémon, and Kazuya soaked up every word. He was over halfway to Level 40, yet he had more work to do than someone only a minute fraction as far into the game as he was. They parted ways with a wave, each other’s phone numbers, and a promise from ‘Suga-senpai’ that he would teach Kazuya his ways in exchange for a little bit more time on ‘their’ gym and intel on the best spawning spots in the area.

Each day when he came home from school, Kazuya spent the stardust he had collected on the walk on his growing army of specialized battlers. Suga frequently invited Kazuya to raid with him, and it didn’t take long for him to amass a slew of Pokémon he’d never considered carrying more than one of before.

Suga also introduced Kazuya to some of his school friends who played, and they would take down larger prey as a group. Raids had been something Kazuya didn’t do often, as there were no holes in his dex that any of those could fill. “Duh, Miyuki-kun,” Suga had said in reply to that thought. “You need good stuff to get even better stuff.”

Soon, Kazuya didn’t go more than a day or so between meet-ups with Suga. After spending so much time playing the game with someone else, doing it alone had lost much of its appeal. Walking in circles at a nearby park to fill his bags became a monotonous trek to him, and he spent most of that time wishing Suga was there to fill the air between them with his bubbly demeanor and sharp insight.

However, on one such day he had thought he would spend alone, Kazuya was surprised by the tinny pop music pouring from his phone to interrupt his homework — a ringtone Suga had picked out for himself. He answered it with a metered, “Moshi moshi!” to hide how happy he was at the prospect of spending one less day alone while his father worked until sundown.

“Kazuya, I have an idea,” Suga gushes without preamble. “Let’s go to the Sanno Matsuri today. I haven’t gone before, and festivals always great junk food at the booths.”

Kazuya grinned at the delight in Suga’s voice. “I think I could be persuaded, Suga-chan,” he said, but the smile in his voice belied his noncommittal words. “I suppose you want me to win you a stuffed animal, too.”

Suga laughed heartily through the receiver, and Kazuya’s entire skin tingled in response to the sound. “I can win my own, thank you very much. Suga-san happens to be a crack shot at that baseball throwy thingy.”

At the mention of his favorite sport, Kazuya sat up straighter at his desk. “I look forward to it. Where should I meet you?”

“The nearest shrine on the route is a few blocks from your house. I’ll meet you there.”

Even as Suga was talking, Kazuya was already going through the motions of tucking away his books and jogging down the stairs to the genkan. When they hung up, he was already out the door.

When he arrived at the rendezvous point, Kazuya looked around but did not see Suga anywhere. He conceded that he didn’t actually know where Suga lived and how far he was from this particular shrine, so he sat on the stone wall surrounding the fountain in front of the shrine, idly tallying the number of coins glittering at the bottom of the pool.

He reached somewhere in surplus of a hundred when a hand dropped on his shoulder and made him lose his balance. His plunge into the water was pre-empted by the grip on the back of his shirt that hauled him back to his seat.

Above him, Suga was grinning. “I don’t know why you’re surprised. You knew I was coming.”

Kazuya heard the words, but they glossed over as he took in the sight of Suga. He wore a black and orange yukata that looked almost too silky to be cotton, and also like it cost more than everything Kazuya owned. The obi was tied expertly, and the ensemble was polished off by matching geta.

He didn’t realize his jaw was hanging slack until Suga took Kazuya’s clasped-shut fan out of his hand and smacked the bottom of his chin with it. “Hello to you, Kazuya. Do you like it?”

Looking down at his own dusty t-shirt and worn jeans, Kazuya smiled wryly. “I feel underdressed.”

Suga’s arm linked with Kazuya’s at the elbow and he laughed. “No you’re not. I got it for my birthday and I just really wanted to wear it.”

“It’s your birthday?” Kazuya’s eyes widened as he absorbed the impact of the statement. He was by no means a stickler for social protocol, but Suga had rapidly become an important presence in his life. He didn’t even know, let alone come bearing a gift, and the fifteen hundred or so yen in his pocket wouldn’t buy much of anything, either.

Bumping their shoulders together, Suga chortled. “Yeah, I turn a ripe old sixteen today. My mom thought it was about time I had a proper yukata, and she let me skip school to go shopping for one in Shibuya today.”

With an appreciative nod, Kazuya hummed. “It suits you. I think I have one somwehere, but I haven’t worn it in years, so it would probably be too short or too small to wrap around all the way.” He snorted. “We may be the same size right now, but just two years ago, I was probably a full thirty centimeters shorter. My head was probably the same size then, though. I looked ridiculous.”

A rich peal of laughter escaped from Suga, and he sighed and leaned into Kazuya’s side. “I’m trying to picture it, and all I can think of is you as a pop figure.”

Kazuya shuddered and shook his head. “I thought we were friends, Suga-chan.”

Suga leaned closer to murmur in Kazuya’s ear. “I’ll give you a hint: the more I tease you, the more I probably like you.”

His cheeks noticeably red, Kazuya stared straight forward as they blended into the festival crowd. They made a beeline for the first food stall they spotted, and both of them came away with a skewer of dango in one hand and a taiyaki in the other.

“Whoever said you can’t eat dessert first was a liar,” Suga said, his mouth full of dango. “I could eat my weight in these and die a happy guy.”

Nodding, Kazuya bit into his taiyaki and hummed in appreciation. “There’s so much artistry in these. They’re always fun to buy.”

“Which flavor did you get?” Suga leaned in to inspect it.

“Chocolate custard.”

“Ooh!” Suga deeply inhaled the scent of the fish-shaped pastry in Kazuya’s hand. “Mind if I steal a bite? I didn’t know there were chocolate ones, so I ended up with strawberry.” They traded taiyaki and each took a bite of the other’s and sighed. Kazuya loved any flavor of taiyaki, but Suga seemed to take an inordinate amount of pleasure from consuming the chocolate custard one.

When Suga held it back out to him, Kazuya shook his head. “You can keep it if you want.”

Suga’s eyes were alight. “If you’re sure,” he said, but his face belied his words and Kazuya was happy he didn’t have to argue over giving his taiyaki away. The strawberry one was just as well-made, and the delight in Suga’s entire being was well worth the trade.

Once they were full of way too many carbohydrates, Suga dragged them over to a booth selling little dolls for the festival’s trademark cleansing ritual. They browsed the selection, and Kazuya’s gaze was immediately drawn to one in a little black and orange yukata and straw-colored hair. He bought it on the sly while Suga sought one of his own.

The sun blazed low on the horizon, and they finally made their way to the circle made of thatch. Before they walked through, Suga’s hand sought Kazuya’s and squeezed. Kazuya’s heart ramped up its pace as he clutched the doll to his chest and walked through side by side with Suga to cleanse them both of unconscious sin.

When they were through, Suga looked over at Kazuya’s doll, which was meant to absorb the sin cast out of them by the circle, and bit his lip. His other hand shook slightly as he held up his own doll, which Kazuya finally noticed looked a little like himself, as well. They broke out into twin grins and wordlessly swapped dolls, leaning a little closer to each other as they made their way to the nearby park to await a special fireworks display.

Suga pulled them both toward a tall slide, and the two of them managed to fit at the top of it side by side in relative comfort, their legs stretching down the metal chute before them. The park began to fill around them, but no one would have the quality of seats they did and Kazuya couldn’t help but smirk at the thought.

As soon as the sun sank below the jagged city skyline, brilliant showers of color spread across the starless expanse of sky. However, Kazuya’s attention was almost completely ensnared by Suga, who ‘ooh’ed and ‘ahh’ed softly at every burst, the glitter of the fireworks dancing in his wide bright eyes.

It didn’t take long for Suga to notice, and their gazes met. Which one of them leaned forward or whether they both did, Kazuya had no idea. His awareness was thoroughly engaged, however, by their mouths brushing together in the middle.

Suga’s eyes fluttered shut, his fine eyelashes brushing the ruddy tops of his cheeks. Kazuya knew he should have probably done the same, but he didn’t want to look away from the pink dust of happiness of Suga’s face, lest it be gone when he opened his eyes.

Yet Suga’s eyes opened and Kazuya’s worst fears never came to fruition; far from it, in fact. Groaning under his breath, Suga pressed their foreheads together, the tips of their noses touching as he whispered, “This is the part where you say you like me.”

“Oh.” Kazuya’s insides roiled at the words, bubbling over with the question of whether Suga returned the sentiment. However, once he cottoned on to the implication, he chirped, “Oh!” His fourteen year old voice betrayed him, turning the single syllable into an undignified squeak.

Suga rumbled with laughter, their breath mingling together, and Kazuya smiled at the sound. He knew exactly what he wanted to say, and he had a feeling it would be well received. “Happy birthday, Suga-chan.” With that, he lurched forward and kissed Suga full on the mouth with everything his silly, untrained mouth could muster.

Hands thrust up into Kazuya’s hair, pulling them closer, and the touch of someone else’s fingers on his skin made his entire body tingle. Kazuya tasted candy and laughter on his tongue, and the flavors suited Suga, suited them.

They broke apart breathless and managed to scoot even closer together to watch the rest of the fireworks, their hands knotted together on Suga’s thigh.

FInally, their idyllic night came to an end, and Kazuya decided to walk Suga home just to spend a little bit more time together. Suga plucked his phone from the pocket sewn inside his yukata sleeve and turned on the game. “I have like . . . four 10k eggs about to hatch.”

“Oh?” Kazuya turned on his own game to do the same but left his phone in his pocket, all of his attention on Suga. “Do you have a Beldum yet?”

Suga wrinkled his nose. “I have no idea what that is.”

Kazuya gasped, and armed with years’ worth of handheld game knowledge, he launched into a detailed list of all the newest Pokémon to hit the game while Suga absorbed it all. They meandered to Suga’s house bathed in the warm light of the streetlamps in no hurry.

Once they arrived, Suga squeezed Kazuya’s hand and gave him a toothy smile. “I had a good time, Kazuya.”

“Suga-chan is good company,” Kazuya replied. “We still on for nest-hopping tomorrow?”

“Of course.” Suga pressed a messy kiss to Kazuya’s lips. “And maybe some more of that.” His cheeks flamed. “If you want.”

“I do.” Kazuya pecked Suga on the forehead. “Goodnight, Suga-chan. Dream of taiyaki.”

“I usually do.” He let Kazuya’s hand fall from his grasp with a sigh. “I wish today would never end.”

Kazuya smirked and shoved his hands into his pockets. “It won’t if you don’t forget it.”

Suga’s grip stilled on the door latch. “Yeah. I’ll keep that in mind.” He blew a kiss over his shoulder and said, “See ya tomorrow, Grasshopper-kun.”

“Same to you, Crow-san.”

Kazuya’s step was light as he headed back to his own neck of the woods, but half a block away from Suga’s house, he stopped and pumped his fist in victory. “Damn I’m awesome.” He glanced back at Suga’s house, now a speck of light in the dim streets. “Good night, Suga-chan.”

He spent the rest of his trip home swathed in serenity and inundated by screenshots of Suga’s newest hatches, and Kazuya couldn’t think of a better end to their night.


End file.
